<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tomboy teaches best friend how to swim by Zephyr_F8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195986">Tomboy teaches best friend how to swim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8'>Zephyr_F8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Impregnation, Public Sex, Swimming Pools, Underwater Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A tomboy decides to teach her best friend how to swim. She brings him to a public swimming pool and walks him through the basics. As he can't keep his eyes off the scantily clad girls in the pool, she gets angry and scolds him for his attitude. Things aren't exactly what they seem beneath the surface, though...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tomboy teaches best friend how to swim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Words within brackets denote tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.)</p><p>* Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *</p><p>SFXs used in the script (All SFXs are totally optional, feel free to use others as you see fit):<br/>Short water splash: https://freesound.org/people/soundscalpel.com/sounds/110393/<br/>You also need a file for continuous water splash for several seconds, but unfortunately, I haven't been lucky in my hunt. You could also improvise your own using a sink full of water. I understand the pain of adding SFXs to your audio. This one has a swimming pool setting, so I highly recommend adding a few splashes to improve immersion. Everything's optional, though.</p><p>Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---BEGIN SCRIPT---</p><p>(Short water splash)</p><p>(condescending) Jeez, you look like you're drowning already.</p><p>(more water splashes) Here, at least get your whole body wet before you start complaining.</p><p>(slightly annoyed) Fine, we'll move to that bit where there's no people around. </p><p>I don't understand why you're so self-aware. It's nothing shameful, really.</p><p>People come to the swimming pool to learn how to swim! That's like, the most common thing people do here!</p><p>Yeah, you're a grown-up. What about it? Nobody said grown-ups automatically know how to swim.</p><p>(sassy tone) Is it because a *girl's* teaching you? Is that what it's about? Maintaining your fragile masculinity?</p><p>(chuckles) Don't worry. It's not high school anymore. There are no bullies around here. I'll scare them off anyways.</p><p>OK, start by getting used to floating. Here, grab the handrail and float on your stomach. </p><p>Don't panic. I know it feels weird at first, but just get used to it.</p><p>Now, let go of the railing. I’ll be right beside you if anything happens. You can trust me to look out for you.</p><p>(excited) Great! At least now you won’t drown!</p><p>The next step is learning how to kick. You want to stretch your legs, and you should feel like you’re pushing against the water.</p><p>(amused giggling) Don’t forget to keep your head above the water as well, that part’s also important.</p><p>Here, swim to me!</p><p>Keep going. That’s right!</p><p>Hell yeah, dude! You’re a swimmer!</p><p>Your legs are still kind of stiff and robotic, but you’ll get better as you practice more.</p><p>You also need to know how to stroke as well. Try moving your arms around, like you're drawing a circle.</p><p>And try to turn your head around with each stroke. You need to come up for air, and you should do it when the arm is above the water.</p><p>Go ahead, try it.</p><p>No, no, not like that. You need to wait until there aren't any splashes on that side. Otherwise you’ll just choke on water.</p><p>Go a bit further, I'll demonstrate for you.</p><p>(short pause)</p><p>See that? Now, try again.</p><p>Okay, you’re still confused. I’ll show you how to do it once more. This time, maybe duck underwater to see how I really move from below. </p><p>(short pause)</p><p>You got it now?</p><p>(mildly offended) Why are you putting on your shit-eating grin? Do you know something I don’t?</p><p>Come on, spill the beans. I *demand* to know.</p><p>(embarrassed) You saw my nipples poking through my bikini?</p><p>Is sex all you think about? All day long? A girl is trying to be nice and teach you how to swim, and you just stare at her tits?</p><p>You know what? I can play this game as well.</p><p>You dick is sticking out of your swim trunks. Like, the tip is poking out at the top, trying to break free.</p><p>Yeah, and now you’re suddenly embarrassed by sex talk? Fucking prick.</p><p>You wanna stop objectifying me and start practicing?</p><p>Fine, I guess we could use a break.</p><p>(short pause)</p><p>Jeez, stop staring at the girls over there!</p><p>Hey! Did you even hear me? Your eyes are practically glued to them.</p><p>So, which one do you fancy, huh?</p><p>That blonde with the blue G-string bottom?</p><p>I can see why. She’s got that peachy round ass. Pretty tanned as well.</p><p>Did you see how her tits just bounced? Looks like they’re fucking trampolines.</p><p>I’ll agree, she’s got a killer body. Probably an Instagram model or something.</p><p>(a short sign, disappointed tone) But that’s all you care about in a girl, isn’t it? You fantasise how soft those tits are, how amazing she would feel in bed. You never stop for one moment to get to know her as a person.</p><p>Oh, that’s bullshit. Tell me you don’t want her to be your girlfriend. Tell me you don’t want to wake up every day, with her fit, curvy body right next to you.</p><p>Yeah. That’s right. You can’t.</p><p>(slightly angry) My point is, a girl could be super nice to you and take care of you, and you just take that for granted. Someone stuffed full of plastic comes by and lures sex over you, you come running.  </p><p>(almost crying, agitated, emotional) You’re just like any other guy, you know that? You always think with your dick and never see what’s good for you! You *never* appreciate it when someone looks out for you and cares for you!</p><p>(light sobbing) Fuck, man.</p><p>(calms down) No, I’m okay now. Sorry for lashing out at you earlier.</p><p>No, I wasn’t trying to accuse you of anything. I’m just a bit sensitive, I guess.</p><p>Yeah, I could really use a hug.</p><p>(short pause)</p><p>Thanks, that’s so sweet. Nobody has ever said that to me.</p><p>It just didn’t occur to me, that I could be sexy, without a curvy body like they do.</p><p>You like my bikini? </p><p>Yeah, I’m usually a one-piece girl but I figured I’ll wear something special today. Since I’m seeing you.</p><p>Of course, you like it because the strappy ones show more skin. (chuckles)</p><p>Look, I know I’m not as revealing as the models you jerk off to, but it’s my body nevertheless. It’s real, and… approachable.</p><p>(he kisses her suddenly, kissing and making out noises)</p><p>(Surprised) Mm! No, keep going, I’m just surprised you did it.</p><p>(Passionate make out noises)</p><p>God, your tongue… It’s stuck in my mouth…</p><p>No, don’t let go of me. Hold me closer.</p><p>I’m so glad you actually did it.</p><p>You’ve been attracted to me for a long time, haven't you? Of course, you wouldn’t have a raging boner for me if you aren’t.</p><p>(seductively) A boner which I can take care of. (chuckles)</p><p>Wrap your arms around me from behind, like we’re just a couple together.</p><p>It’s not like my ass is grinding against your cock or anything.</p><p>You want me to go slower? Sure.</p><p>There, feel every bit of the crack between my ass cheeks.</p><p>Yeah, squeeze and feel them. Mm, I like that.</p><p>Let’s face away from the crowds. So, I can stand by your side, and just slide my hand down your trunks like this.</p><p>I can tell you are enjoying this. You’re breathing much faster already.</p><p>What’s the matter? Didn’t realise your tomboy bestie with a bob cut could be so dirty as well?</p><p>You think of me as a friend too much, not as a girl. You forget how *good* I can make you feel.</p><p>(soft moans)</p><p>Hey, wanna see a trick?</p><p>(Short water splash)</p><p>(muffled sucking, slurping and blowjob noises)</p><p>How about that? Never had an underwater blowjob before, right?</p><p>Holding the breath is actually the easy part, you just have to be careful not to choke on water.</p><p>Chlorine is what I can taste mostly, so it doesn’t feel as good in my mouth.</p><p>Before I go under, I want you to hold my head down so I don’t float away, alright?</p><p>Think of it like you’re attaching me to your body with your cock.</p><p>(Deepthroat noises, gags)</p><p>(alarmed) Shit, I think we got caught.</p><p>Now she’s staring at us in a funny way.</p><p>Don’t move. Stay right here. I got this.</p><p>(in a slutty voice) Hey, sis! Want some of this cock as well?</p><p>(chuckles) Of course she’s swimming away like we’re some kind of sexual deviants. Don’t know where she got that idea from. </p><p>Okay, you ready for the good part?</p><p>I want you inside me. You have to, otherwise your cum would leak out and someone will notice.</p><p>Just push my bottom to one side, and you have easy access.</p><p>(Moans) Argh, you want to finger me first?</p><p>(loud moans) It feels so much better than touching myself.</p><p>Yeah, when I get off, I usually pretend it’s you. I think about all the positions you’d take me in.</p><p>Here, I’ll get in front of you again so it’s less obvious.</p><p>Nice and gentle, okay? (loud moan) Fuck, it’s so much better than my fantasies.</p><p>No, I’m not on the pill. But I don’t care, alright? At worst we’ll just get married and have a kid. It’s not like I haven’t cleaned up your mess before.</p><p>(moans of pleasure) You want to touch those breasts you’ve been dying to see? I’ll just move my top out of the way and you can feel them. </p><p>(loud scream) Yeah, that’s the spot! Keep thrusting! Harder, babe! I want this!</p><p>I hope no one heard that, or we’re fucked.</p><p>Babe, why’d you slow down?</p><p>(short splash plays as he pushes her into water)</p><p>(Splashes continue as she frantically tries to get up)</p><p>Dude, at least give me a heads-up next time.</p><p>Yeah, I guess that could work. Like doggystyle. But I’m submerged underwater.</p><p>Okay, I’m ready now. Put your hands on my waist. Push me under.</p><p>(muffled moans as she orgasms underwater)</p><p>Fuck, I thought I was gonna drown when I came. I think I was so short on air that I almost fainted.</p><p>I don't need air as much as I need your cum anyways.</p><p>You’re close as well? Good, let’s finish this off.</p><p>You want me to face you? Sure, just pick me up.  And let my arms and legs wrap around your body.</p><p>Go on, suck on my nipples if that helps.</p><p>(Loud moan) Fuck, I’ve never felt that before.</p><p>Keep your eyes on mine as you cum, okay? I want to see how good this feels for you.</p><p>Much better than those sluts you were eyeing earlier, right?</p><p>Look at me. Can’t you see how much these hazel eyes crave for you? How they’re filled with nothing but lust and desire for your seed?</p><p>I don’t fucking care if people see us. I don’t fucking care if the entire swimming pool is watching. I want them to know I’m yours.</p><p>(Moans as he climaxes) You’re so close! Babe, babe! Argh!</p><p>Shit, I couldn’t believe no one noticed us. </p><p>Let me just adjust my bikini, so your cum is secured safely inside me.</p><p>Yeah, we should probably leave now.</p><p>Race you to the showers? (chuckles)</p><p>---END SCRIPT---</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>